Worthy of Heart
by KidHeart4
Summary: In this fourth collab story Duke and Heart face a recent familiar foe as he tries to claim her after her noble title is found out.


Worthy of Heart

By: KidHeart4 and Fids

Deep in Dragonus's ship Wraith was paying someone a visit, with him was one last offering to the guest.

"I have come with some news my friend," Wraith snickered as he entered the darkened room.

The wizard held out the human offering to his shadowed friend as the aura drained away from them. Then he held out an orb, showing them a vision through it, "It appears that dragon-girl, according to our agent in another world, has made a discovery. Apparently she is of noble birth, a princess to be exact. Now isn't that interesting?"

Wraith snickered as he then suggested to his friend sitting in the shadows, "Now shouldn't a princess be with a king rather than a thief I wonder?"

Placing a skeletal hand over his victim's face, his grip tightened as he drained the essence from their mortal vessel. With vigor and strength flowing through his Adonis like body, the Pharaoh of the Sun looked over himself, letting out a dark chuckle. "Is that so? The girl I claimed is royalty as well? I do have good tastes after all. Can't really speak about her's though."

"Perhaps some persuasion is in order. I can enhance your abilities," Wraith offered, "But might I make a suggestion? Perhaps once she is under your influence try using the tactics that drake of hers does. Keep her away from him and her friends, and persuade her as he would to keep her as she should be. It's a win, win situation. You keep her and the rouge occupied, and we will cover the others once we have her under our complete control."

Wraith then added, "My lord is willing to offer you a great deal of land to build your new structure for you and your bride."

Turning towards the ancient warlock, he grinned, shoving his withered victim to the ground as he approached Wraith. "The Sun will shine most brilliantly. Your kind's works, the children of Sobek, is much appreciated, and I look forward towards our conquest together. As for the girl, she is less of a bride than a prize now. And yes, I will keep her and the vagabond pickpocket occupied while you deal with the other."

Things had been quiet fortunately while Heart asjusted to the memories she had taken in recently. She attended games to cheer her teammates as always and kept in touch with Lucille. She had trusted her and very few others with the discovery of her royal birth. She tried to act like it wasn't bothering her, but the others knew better. Nosedive and Grin helped her to be more cheerful as much as possible though, bringing her along on outings.

On this particular morning though Heart had awoken from an odd dream. It had been as though she were visiting her old home as it used to be, but as her self as she was now. Once her eyes were open she looked to see the circlet Duke had found for her resting beside the brotherhood of the blade crest she had had made for him. She then sat up and picked it up carefully, looking over the delicate craftsmanship.

It didn't take long for Duke to wake up beside her, watching her quietly.

"Ya alright sweetheart?" He asked her.

Heart shrugged before setting the circlet back down again. Then she hugged her knees to her chest, burying her head. "I just want to wake up and be myself without question again. Everything i uncover causes more problems, and you know it won't take long for shadow or dragonus to find out. I am already a walking energy source."

"Heart, ya haven't changed in our eyes," Duke assured her as he sat up and hugged her tight, "Though I wish you felt proud knowin' what you were, what ya are."

Heart got up, pulling away from him. Any mention of it he made caused her skin to burn somehow. Duke watched her unsure of what to do to help her.

Then he got an idea. Getting up himself, he grasped her hand, spinning her around gently.

"Let's go out, jus' you an' me today. I think ya need it sweetheart," he suggested.

Heart tried to decline at first, but his natural charm won her over. Though deep down she was still worried about something. As she watched her handsome thief when they headed out soon after she felt it. A tear in her heart at the thought of being kept from him because of her past, that had she stayed he might never have met her. The thought made her heart ache. Being with him throughout the day helped these thoughts fade away.

They were waiting outside a breakfast stand when Duke paid for the oranges he started juggling. He gave her a playful smile before tossing one to her.

"What would I do without you?" She asked appreciatively.

Duke paused, a saddened look touched his expression, "Perhaps you would have a safer life, one with a prince maybe?"

Duke then walked up to her, taking her by the hand and held it close to his heart, "an' I would certainly be a lonely thief without you."

Heart could feel her own heart breaking at the very thought. She then realized these concerns had been on Duke's mind for a while, but he had held back from voicing them.

"Duke, I don't care what we were; and even if we still were, I would be with you. You are my dear thief, and I love you," she said looking up at him. Duke gave her a slight, softened smile before kissing her forehead. He then walked with her to the park, holding her hand as they walked along the sidewalk.

Duke tried to shake away his fears as Heart then pulled away to take a seat on a park bench. It was February in Anaheim, and it was actually a bit chilly for once. Duke looked around to find the park was empty for the moment. He noticed a cart in the distance, an artist sellimg their hand made wares.

"I will be right back sweetheart," Duke assured her as he walked over, finding metal twine woven into things such as flowers.

Duke chose a soft pink cherry blossom pin and a rose for her nightstand. Then he headed back to his dear maiden.

As he went back to his beloved, he couldn't help but feel it was unusually warm for this time of year, even for Anahiem. As he came closer, he saw, boldly walking up to Heart, Aten, back to his prime, with a staff topped with an ankh in hand. He gave a wave to Duke from behind her, before raising the staff on high.

Heart should have heard him, she should have sensed an uneasy feeling, yet her mind had wandered off to worries over her past, drowning out her senses. When Aten had grabbed her she hadn't the time to respond to keep from being blinded and then enthralled. Yet this time around it seemed much deeper, as her memories eroded away it seemed of the last two years, while those of her childhood came to the forefront of her mind.

"All that behold my glorious light shall know to serve me, and they shall bask in my splendor!" He yelled out, as a brilliant flash washed over Heart and the crowd.

Duke, however, was lucky enough to look away in time. Within moments it faded away, and all those who saw the bright light became enthralled under his will. He grabbed Heart by the hand, before leveling the staff at Duke, "You are coming with me. As for the rest of you... destroy this impudent theif!"

Duke glared at Aten, "Let her go!"

Yet it was too late. He had managed to shield himself from Aten's spell, but was then met with angered cityfolk directed at him.

"Funny ya call me the thief when you're tryin' ta steal her away!" Duke said angrily before stepping out of the way quickly as someone tried to grab for him.

He couldn't fight innocent civilians, nor could he leave Heart in Aten's grasp.

Heart stood when her hand was grabbed, though was still too blinded to see clearly.

"Heart!" Duke called to her, yet Duke was soon crowded by people trying to attack him.

Heart turned to Aten bewildered, "What's going on?"

"Who is this thief?" She then asked, still unable to see clearly.

When Duke heard her even through the crowd he thought his heart would break right then and there. "Heart?"

The Sun King looked down at her, grinning ear to ear. Pulling her up to her feet, he began to lead her away, "Just some common ruffian. Nothing for you to worry about, my treasure."

As he took her away, the civilians mobbed around Duke, grabbing for him and striking him with all their might, their eyes glowing brightly with the same light from Aten's eyes.

Duke's blood boiled hearing Aten speak to her, "She isn't yours! Heart!"

Duke slipped quickly through the crowd, dodging hands that struck at him and grasped for him. Using his jet blades he hurried to them, reaching for Heart's hand just as they teleported away, "Heart!"

Then she was gone. Being chased, Duke couldn't stop to think. So he continued on back to the pond to get help from the others. Fortunately everyone had been safe at home and out of Aten's light.

Yet as he closed the elevator door Duke found himself sliding to the floor, tears in his remaining brown eye as he recalled her words regarding him. Though they had been through this before, for some reason this time it struck him hard. Was it because of what they knew now? Duke tried to regain his composure and his thoughts before reaching the others.

"How is that creep back?" Nosedive yelled when Duke told everyone.

"And I thought he didn't want Heart anymore?" Mallory questioned.

"I think he knows the truth about her! I don't know how, but he treated her differently this time, like a prize or trophy!" Duke growled.

"We'll get her back," Wildwing assured.

Meanwhile Heart had been teleported to an unfamiliar room with Aten.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously, "And who are you?"

She looked to Aten for answers. Her mother's words echoed in her head, "Find someone to make you happy as you are..."

She looked to Aten still, "Are you the one my mother mentioned, someone to make me happy?"

In his chambers on the Saurian ship, he pulled her close to him, taking her by the chin and directing her eyes up to his intense gaze.

He smirked, as he nodded. "Of course, I am the great Pharaoh Aten. All who are willing to serve me will be blessed with eternal joy. And you are my treasure. This is my current chambers, but soon I shall claim what is rightfully mine, and you will sit by my side as my first queen of my new kingdom. Rejoice and be happy that I have chosen you."

"First queen?" She asked a bit bewildered, "In my kingdom there were my mother and father. I am unfamiliar with this?"

Unlike last time Heart could feel emotions, makung her less rigid than before. Yet her memories were those of her childhood, a childhood lost to her until recently.

"I am your treasure?" She asked shaking in his grip.

Duke and the others tried to figure out some sort of plan, a way to track down Aten. Duke tried to reach Heart with their coms to get some sort of signal. He found it, and Tanya mapped it out for him before the signal went away, no doubt dusrupted by Aten.

Back with Aten and Heart, Wraith contacted the pharoah with his given communicator, "Good work Lord Aten. I would compliment your work in person, but I won't risk her seeing one of us until the spell is permanent. I have the coordinates for your new land to build your new structure for you and your...treasure. Teleport there once the ducks arrive here, we will take care of them when they come."

"So it shall be." He responded, before returning to his new bride.

"Of course you are, my treasure. And don't worry, you will be my wife." He answered her question, running a hand through her hair, before running his hand down to her's, and slipping the ring off, "But first... we may have some unpleasant guests arriving soon. We may need to move quickly, but my guards will protect you."

Heart looked up at him and began letting her guard down around Aten. For a moment she felt something was missing,

"What is that Aten?" She asked curiously, looking to her hand but found nothing there. She was currently dressed in dark leggings with a short skirted burgundy and black laced dress. It was vaguely reminiscent of her clothing from her home it was familiar in another way as well.

Duke and the others headed out quickly, not knowing that Heart was indeed trapped deep within Dragonus's ship. As they drove off in the migrator Duke was barely keeping his composure.

Grin looked over at his older friend, "Duke your aura is clouded, has something else happened?"

Duke leaned back in his chair, trying to calm down. He then explained what had happened with the people of Anaheim, as well as Heart's cold words. All of their teammates were just as surprised to hear this.

"Duke she'll remember, you just need to get to her," Tanya assured encouragingly.

"Of course she will," the ex-thief tried to tell myself.

Heart waited near the pharoah as they prepared to leave. "Who are these visitors you are concerned about? What do they want? Is the one from before one of them? Why is he trying to come here?"

Aten took her hands, and clasped them together between his, "They are thieves and brutes. Foul fowl that seek to steal what is mine by birthright. But, we won't let them take you away from me again. I will make sure you are safe."

With that, he pulled her close, holding her against his firm, regal form, "We are royalty after all. You are meant for me."

Startled, Heart looked up at Aten with widened sapphire eyes.

"Because we're royalty...?" She asked.

Heart then thought back to her own parents, king and queen.

"I suppose that is true..." she said.

Yet something held her back from sinking into him. As though a small part of her remembered a different form holding her, more lean and slender. Though the feeling quickly washed away, and she hugged him back a little.

It didn't take long to reach the building with the migrator. Duke somehow felt a shudder go up his spine, but it washed away. The disguised raptor looked like a hotel of some sort.

"So this is where the signal came from?" Mallory asked.

Tanya nodded her head. Duke quickly got ready to head in.

"So what's the plan?" Nosedive asked.

"I go in an' steal her away from that cretin," Duke said simply.

"Duke calm down, we could be running into a trap," Wildwing warned his friend.

"Duke you are usually a lot cooler headed than this, even when Heart has been taken before," Grin pushed carefully, knowing Duke was more frustrated than he showed.

"I jus' need ta get her back okay? I need ta know that I haven't lost her this time!" Duke snapped before looking away from everyone.

Grin decided to back up for now.

They then headed outside and towards the doors when tjey opened to reveal Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon waiting for them with wicked smiles on their faces. The raptor then transformed and a fight broke out between the two sides.

"We should have seen this coming! How else would that jerk prince regain his strength so quickly?!" Nosedive exclaimed annoyed.

"Have you come for your former allie? You ducks are such bleeding hearts!" Siege laughed.

Heart inside thought she heard a commotion in the distance as blasters could be heard down the hall. She looked to Aten worriedly, "Are those the thieves you spoke about?"

"Yes, those filthy cretins seek to take you away from me. But worry not, they will not part us. We have a land already promised to me, and now, we shall depart to it," Aten said to her, taking her by the hand.

Then he would click on the device given to him by the reptilian aliens, before the two of them vanished. They both reappeared far away in the midst of a massive desert, atop a great towering temple palace, of alabaster and gold. He wrung his hands together, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath of the arid air, "It is magnificent."

Heart took in the sight before her.

"This is to be our new home?" She asked curiously, for a moment an image of familiar hallways flashed before her, but then merged with those of the caverns she lived in with the dragons.

"It kindof reminds me of the caverns I dwelled in before with the dragons," she told him. She then thought she felt a pain in her chest, as though someone had called to her, yet with a name she didn't know. She then turned to Aten, "I guess you should know my name if we are to be together, I am Heart. The surviving princess of what was once Dremare."

Meanwhile Duke and the others gave a good fight, but were thrown off when Dragonus emerged, teleporting behind them laughing wickedly, "What a shame you have come all this way for someone that isn't even here. In fact you just missed her!"

Duke held up his saber, "Ya mean he took her from here!"

"Took her would imply she didn't go willingly," Wraith mocked him, "And she was quite willing!"

Duke glared at them.

"We know you creeps did something!" Nosedive yelled.

Grin watched Duke as he began an inner battle it seemed.

"Duke don't listen to them!" He urged his friend.

"But it would save you the trouble of going after them if you listened, after all," Dragonus sneered with a cruel smile, "What would a princess want with a thief anyway?"

Duke tried to ignore him, but his frustration was getting the better of him.

"Where is our sister?" Wildwing demanded.

"Your magic muscle is all but won over, and I would worry more about yourselves at the moment!" Dragonus laughed as hunter drones emerged and began to shoot at them.

Back in the desert far from Anaheim Aten turned to Heart when she had told him her past name as though it were her current one.

"Heart is it? A fitting name for the woman that loves me." Aten said to Heart with a smile, as he lead her through the great palace, illuminated by the bright sun above them.

"I imagine if you were to be weighed against the feather of truth, you would be deemed worthy now."

Letting out a laugh, he then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. "Tell me, my treasured Heart, what do you think of your great king Aten?"

Heart tried to think over his question carefully.

"You are protective," she said, "and proud. Though I am unsure of how well i know you just yet."

She then felt another ache in her chest, this time more notable. "Haven't you and I talked before? You...you would wait for me in the morning? Wasn't that you?" She asked.

Back with the fight against Dragonus, the team was making short work of the hunter drones. Siege went to tackle Wildwing, only to be knocked to the side by Grin instead. Mallory and Nosedive cornered Chameleon. And Tanya had Wraith in a bind with a puck launcher trained on him.

"Your men are on the ropes Dragonus! Now where is Heart?" Wildwing demanded.

"I was being honest for once Wildwing," he snickered, "She has gone where she will be happy!"

Duke's hand shook as he gripped his saber. "How can she be happy when she isn't given a choice?" Duke asked.

"What's the matter? Afraid she would rather be with a king?" Dragonus taunted.

Duke thought of Heart's words before this had all happened.

"It doesn't matter, in a short time her change will be permanent, and she will be very willing to join us in our battle against you!" Dragonus assured still laughing. "Besides, you have to find her before you save her, and you have no idea where she is!" Wraith snickered.

Wildwing ordered a retreat back to the pond, taking advantage of their gloating.

Once inside and driving away Wildwing turned to Duke, "How do we find her?"

Duke shook his head, "I don't know! But i think i know who can help."

"Who?" Tanya asked.

"Madam Lucille," Duke said.

"I think everyone should be on guard for Aten or Dragonus to cause trouble," Mallory pointed out.

Duke gave a nod.

"Grin go with Duke on the duckcycles, the rest of us will be on stand by in case of back up or further trouble starts," Wildwing ordered.

Duke and the others nodded. Then the ex-thief and martial arts master both headed out to find their recent allie.

The duck duo would soon enough find themselves driving into a familair thick fog, as the land around them turned from the city to a swamp out of place in this area. Shortly, they arrived at the front gates of the mansion. Heading in, they would be quietly greeted by the owl, and his master, Madame DeVal. Glasping her hands together, she walked up to the two. "Well, this was unexpected, whatever do Ah owe the pleasure of ya visit?"

Duke and Grin approached the open door.

Though the older drake couldn't look Lucille in the eye as Grin answered for him, "Heart was taken by the pharoah we told you of recently. It seems his spell over her has been enhanced. We need help finding her."

Duke still looked away as he spoke, "I let her get taken, even after what ya said. He knows of her noble birth and is using that ta twist her memories an' claim her."

Placing a hand over her mouth, she stifled a gasp. "Oh dear me! Come in, come in now. Please tell me ya have something of her's! Ah think Ah can help ya find her!"

She grabbed Duke by the hand, pulling him along as she hurried off to her study, as Stryx lead Grin in. In her personal library, she began flipping through her tomes and books, muttering to herself as she also started to gather strange substances, placing it on center of her desk, "Oh... oh dear me, Ah need to find mah gris-gris!"

Back in the ancient palace Aten again looked to Heart after she had tried to remember something slipping away from her.

"I am the morning, Heart. My glory shall shine on forver without end!" He proudly exclaimed, raising his arms as if to grab the sky itself. "And you, my bride, will bask in my eternal radiance."

Heart stepped back a bit, taking in his words.

"What else am I to do?" She asked him, "You keep saying that i will sit and bask, but I want to help. My magic must be of some use? I need to make my family proud and...happy...for us..." The last words felt strange, "And I want to know who you are more than what. Thief or a king doesn't matter much to me as long as we care for one another and know each other."

In her mind she heard a voice echo, conversations she couldn't recall.

"What are you to do? Why, my dear... you will worship and serve me."

He wrapped his fingers around her chin, staring her right in the eyes, with his glowing oh so blindingly, "You will bow and do as I command, for I am the great Aten. My word is law. As for now though, you can relax, and be blissful in my splendor."

Heart started to feel uneasy as she looked up at Aten.

"Serve you?" She asked, "My parents never commanded one another, they cared for another and died protecting one another as well as me. How is this proving what you said about being happy together if am simply a servant to you?"

She looked around what was to be their home, "Am I not to adventure beyond these walls ever again? Take an adventure beneath the moonlight...again?"

She faultered, her heart aching as a flash of a memory came and went in an instant of a smile she couldn't picture.

"Haven't we adventured like that before? You...you trusted me to trust you?"

He smirked, and patted her on the head, "Of course I trust you, why else would I chosen you. I promise, after those scoundrels are taken care of, you may wander my lands as you please. You need not be contained in my palace."

Walking away from her, he crossed his arms, and laughed. "As for the moon... why settle for a pale imitation when you have the true splendor before you?"

Back with Lucille Duke then remembered and reached into his suit's front pocket, retrieving the circlet she would have worn in her realm. He had taken it with him to keep it safe for some reason it seemed, "This would have been her crown in her world, she has only worn it once, but wad holdin' it this mornin'." Duke handed it carefully to Lucille. Grin watched as Duke's movements lacked a confidence he had always known his friend to have. He wanted him to snap him out of it, but wasn't sure what to say either.

Lucille took the crown, and looked over it. As she examined it, she placed it on the table, before sprinkling a weird powdery mixture onto it. The room crew dark as she began to recite incantations, moving her hands into strange gestures, "Friends far and friends near, for her safety ya does fear. But by the pricking of the finger at the end of my hand, Ah'll help ya find her, no matter how far the land."

She took her pointer finger, and nipped at the tip, as a red bead welled up. She squeezed it into the ashy substance, and a crimson smoke billowed forth, "Guide us now, those unseen, to save this princess from the undead fiend."

Duke and Grin waited to see what happened, listening carefully. Though in his mind, Duke was trying to find different answers as well.

As she finished her ritual, the powder vanished, embuing itself into the crown. Taking it in hand, she gave it a look over, "This will guide ya, and take ya to ya beloved, and if he's using any foul magics on her, well, it'll do the trick to purge it outta her."

"But how long will it work this time?" Duke asked, revealing an internal wound he was harboring, "Everytime I think we won't be torn apart somethin' like this happens. Now she's nobility?" Duke laughed bitterly at himself, "An' I am jus' a thief it seems."

Grin was growing angrier with every word.

Lucilled looked up to Duke, and put her hands together in front of herself on the table. Her ice cold eyes pierced him, as the candle lights casts a dark shadow across her face, "It would be best for ya to go and figure that out with her, dear. At least ya have a chance to save your beloved. If Ah were ya, Ah wouldn't squander it."

Duke took a deep breath, knowing she was right, "I guess i have been more stressed about all of this than i thought, I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"Duke, Heart doesn't want an arrogant king. Do you really think she is happy trapped with him?" Duke shook his head.

Duke looked to Lucille briefly before heading back out, "I'm sorry, an' you're right!" Then they were headed out and Grin thanked Lucille for her help.

Meanwhile as they wandered the elaborate halls, Heart started to ease her nerves until he mentioned the moon.

Though she tilted her head thoughtfully at Aten's last comment, "The moon guides those in the night when the sun is resting. It provides a comforting light to those broken away from troubling dreams. I...I knew someone who adored the moonlight."

Though she didn't know his name.

Heart looked at her burgundy and black dress she was still wearingv as though it had an answer, but it didn't it seemed.

"These thieves," she then said, "you mentioned they had taken me away before? Why?"

Aten's eyes narrowed, as he walked back to her "This Sun shall not set. It will reign eternal. As for those thieves, whatever reasoning such lowly creatures have for their despicable deeds, other than they are jealous of their betters, and don't know there place."

He leaned in, glaring at her. "You understand your place, of course."

Heart looked up with fear running down her spine, stepping back. A fire began to light in her, though the flame started small.

She then asked calmly, "Where are my chambers my king? It has been quite a journey, and I would like to rest to regain my energy?"

She looked out to see the sun still shining bright and warm. "My future king, might I suggest showing compassion when we speak next? Bare in mind this is not my home realm."

She then wondered what he would think if he knew she had lived in caverns most of her life rather than a palace, even as nobility.

"Ah yes, your chambers. Allow me, I will show you our chambers."

With that, he lead her off, to his royal chamber. Incense filled the air as they burned, and a pool stood a short bit away from the bed.

He gestured to the bed, before grinning, "Enjoy your rest, I shall return my dear."

Meanwhile Wraith contacted Aten once he was alone, "Lord Aten the ducks have escaped, and two of them may be trying to gind you. Their rouge would be one of them. How are things going there?"

As Aten took in the beauty of his palace, he rolled his eyes as the wizened old warlock contacted him, "I have her under my control, no need to fear. And, I can easily handle two mere mortals. Let them come, and I will put them in their place."

"I admire your confidence Aten, but some caution would be wise. She has broken free of our influence twice before, and once from you. These foes are not to be underestimated, I would fortify your fortress," Wraith advised.

"Very good then. When they arrive, I will set an example of the interlopers. As for my bride, last time I thought she was a mere mortal. Knowing better now, I can more easily manage her." He replied with a laugh. Taking up a khopesh, he went to survey his palace, "Hmmm... this place is empty... one such as I should have lessers to command."

Once Heart was alone she began trying to find a way out, a way to explore on her own. She wasn't sure what she knew, but she didn't want to share a chamber with him barely knowing him. Her mind wandered to a familiar presence she thought she remembered, images of a dark ice rink reached for her heart as someone held out a hand of worn charcoal to her.

"Heart..." her memory echoed.

Then it stopped. Heart regained her composure and looked to try and figure out the time. It should have been close to midnight by now, yet the sun was still shining.

"I miss the moon," she said quietly as she looked for a way to escape his chambers still. "And I miss..." she couldn't say, but she knew something was being kept from her.

Heart then began wandering the palace halls on her own. Yet she felt lost as she walked along, and as though she were avoiding her soon to be king. When she heard his footsteps down the corridors she ducked behind a pillar and held her breath until he passed by, if he did.

Back in Anaheim Duke and Grin returned to the pond to regroup and explain the plan. Grin would accompany Duke in the desert where the crown was calling them to. While the others reluctantly would stay on stand by for the time being. At Wildwing's suggestion Duke brought the star sword with him as well. Duke and Grin took the aerowing and two duckcycles inside of it, landing in the desert but traveling on bike for stealth. Duke noticed it should have been 3 in the morning by now, but it was as bright as mid day in June.

Then Duke and Grin hurried through the desert, racing time itself it felt like though the day was standing still as far as the sun could tell them. Though Duke for a moment looked up to see the moon as you can see it through the day, as though trying to watch over them still in spite of the sun.

Back in the palace Heart couldn't make out what Aten was saying nearby, but remained hiding. Then as she looked down the hall her vision it seemed was growing fatigued as images of familiar, brightly lit hallways flashed before her. Cheerful laughter filled her head before growing silent again.

She found herself quietly sliding to the floor on her knees trying to remember, "What was that place?"

Outside, not far from the palace Duke and Grin had left their bikes to go the rest of the way on foot to go undetected. Once at the gate Duke looked for a way in while Grin kept a look out. Soon they were both in, remaining quiet as they slipped through the halls.

As Aten went through the temple himself, he came across Heart. Raising a brow, he knelt down to her, "What is the matter, my bride? I thought you were staying in the royal chambers for now. Do you wish to aid me in dispatching of the thieves who seek to take what is ours?"

She looked up nervously. Yet questions were burning their way out. She got to her feet, looking at him with her sapphire eyes focused, "Lord Aten, all day you have asked me what I think of you. You keep telling me your title and what is yours by right, including me it seems. Yet I do not know what you think of me? What am I to you if you take away my bloodline? Would you still care for me knowing I miss the moonlight? I am a princess that dwelled in caverns after my kingdom was destroyed as a child, I remember very little of a regal life. So what, pray tell, do you think of me? And who are these thieves you keep mentioning that you said took me away before? Why don't I remember this?"

Taken aback for a miment, Aten chuckled as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Why worry what would happen if you weren't nobility? That's like a lion worrying about how things would be if he was born a lamb. And... I suppose the moon has it's own beauty... not as grand as the Sun. And those thieves, well, they must've done something to you to rob your memory. Perhaps disposing of them will bring it back."

Heart realized Aten never did answer her true question, or at least not the way she had hoped. She stepped back from him, pulling away from his hand on her shoulder.

"I have my answer," she said quietly as she turned to walk away.

As she started to head off, Aten grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. He grinned, as he realized something, "You are my treasure, a powerful beauty who is worthy of one such as I. With both of our magics, we will rule together."

With that, he leaned in, and kissed her.

Heart's eyes widened from shock as this happened, and tears she didn't understand welled in her eyes.

Duke and Grin had just reached the hallway as this took place. Duke's heart all but ripped in half as he tried to remember desperately that she was under a spell. Duke wanted to rush in and stop it, but Grin grabbed his shoulder and stepped forward instead with a quick nod. Using his size he covered Duke.

"You say these things, but your aura just doesn't match hers," Grin said stepping forth, "I have come for my friend Aten! Release her!"

Shaking his head, Aten took a step forward, brandishing his blade, "Heart, go to our chambers, you will be safe there as I rid myself of these pesky fowls."

As he approached the large bird, both eyes glowed blindingly, as a small orb of firey plasma manifested in his free hand, "But I am a merciful king. Bow before me, and I may spare you. Otherwise face the fury of my radiance and be roasted alive."

Heart looked up at the tall drake for a moment, almost as though his presence was familiar. Though she quickly broke away from them and locked herself in the chamber she had been shown. Her head was swimmimg, racing for answers.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand instinctively as she looked at her burgundy and black dress she had been wearing, discarded on the bed. She had been wearing the gown prepared for her instead, but now held the former tunic dress with shaking hands. Distraught she didn't hear him slipping through the window after Grin had covered for him.

"Ya don't love him do ya sweetheart?" He asked, breaking the silence and causing her to jump, turning to him with a gasp.

There Duke stood leaning back against a pillar with his arms smoothly crossed over his chest. Internally however he was trying to hold himself together after witnessing her being kissed.

Heart wasn't sure how to answer this intruder. Yet she didn't cry out for help either.

"No..I barely even know him, let alone love him," she admitted.

Heart looked over the drake standing before her in a stealth suit of burgundy and black, his frame lean and slendor. He was strong, but not with the same bulk Aten showed off.

"Please..." she said softly, taking in the charming smile he had on his face, "Tell me why I know you. If you are a thief, steal me away from him."

Duke stood up properly now, stunned by her request. Unlike times before it seemed that the spell had been wearing off on its own, but Aten's magic combated that.

"I am your thief my love," he said as he approached her.

Heart looked up at him, her heart aching as he held out his hand to her.

Meanwhile Grin was holding his own for a while, bracing himself for further attacks.

"I can not bow to one as evil as you!" Grin stated firmly, "Though you enjoy hockey, it doesn't out weigh your wrong doings this time. You are throwing off the world's balance! You plan to conquer my home!"

With every statement he marched closer, "You had my friend attacked earlier!"

He was stairing down the pharoah now, "And you tried to brainwash my teammate and very good friend, and I am quite protective of her."

His glare could have shattered a boulder.

"Brain wash? Please, I just opened her eyes to the truth." He snickered, before hurling the burning ball of solar plasma at Grin.

Rushing at him, he swung the khopesh back and forth, despite being smaller than Grin he proved surprisingly strong, "It is my world! I am the balance! What I say shall be! And you nor your friends have any power to stop me!"

Grin's hands balled into fists as he forced some of the energy away, but took on some of the burning plasma when contact was made.

"I think she can see quite clearly on her own!" Grin smiled knowingly, "If she thought you cared for her, she would have stayed to fight at your side, as she asllways has for Duke."

As the light illuminated the area the pharoah could see Duke was not in the room.

In her given chambers Heart watched Duke carefully now as he waited for her response. Duke knew he could slip the circlet onto her, but he refused to touch her without her permission.

"You're not like him," she said to him still a bit nervous.

Duke shook his head, "I am not a king, or even a prince."

"That's not what I meant!" Heart told him quickly.

To Duke's surprise Heart then hurried behind a changing screen with her dress and leggings and changed back. Returning to him in the familiar shades of burgundy and black.

"Help me remember?" She asked him as she approached him, standing right in front of him.

Duke's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him with the sapphire eyes he admired so dearly.

Aten's eyes went wide, as he realized that the troublesome one was gone. Taking another swipe at the martial artist, he darted away, heading to the royal chambers. Seeing him with her, he lunged at him.

"Get away from her, you despicable cad! She is mine!" He yelled as he slashed at the one eyed thief.

Duke instinctively pushed Heart behind him, shielding her as he drew his saber and blocked the attack. He then started pushing back a little, grabbing something quickly from Aten's neck that he had kept hidden from Heart. He then tucked her wedding ring into his pouch on his belt to keep it safe while he fought.

"Ya know she doesn't love ya! No matter what ya try she breaks away! An' I refuse ta leave her in your hands!" Duke said through gritted teeth.

"Then you will perish!" He declared, bringing forth another flaming sphere, and hurling it at Duke.

As the thief dodged, Aten took his blade with both hand and chopped down at him. "The punishment for annoying me so much is your destruction!"

Duke laughed as he blocked Aten's blade, "I'm not that easy ta get rid of!"

He slashed back at Aten, "An' ya see I promised ta steal her away from ya, I have no choice but ta oblige."

For the first time since finding out Heart's past he was embracing his past, the side of him that made Heart more curious about him than ever.

He looked to his beloved, who watched with worried eyes, and smiled at her, "I gotta keep my skills sharp right?"

Heart unknowingly nodded her head to him in response, her heart beating faster it seemed. With or without her memories, she knew and cared for this charming rogue.

Duke then glared at Aten as he added firmly, "An' ya see I would do anythin' for her."

"Sweet nothings, but nothing more! Now begone with you vile creature!" He swiped at Duke again.

Then, seeing Heart's respones, Aten gritted his teeth.

"If you wish to be with him, so be it!" Infuriated, he then went for Heart with the blade.

Seeing Heart unarmed Duke reacted quickly, grabbing the star sword and tossing it to her, "Heart!"

Responding to a vaguely familiar name Heart caught the sword and was able to block Aten's blade.

"I will always wish to be with him! With or without my memories, I know him!" She declared with certainty in her voice and her eyes piercing his soul.

She started to try and push Aten back.

Duke watched, stunned by her words.

Stepping back, disbelief in his eyes, Aten's hands trembled. Firming his grip on the hilt of the khopesh, he continued his attack, as he was still pushed back.

Sneering, he yelled out, "You called yourself royalty, yet you see him worthy of your affection?! Makes sense since you were raised in a cave like a beast!"

Heart's eyes darkened; Duke all but held his breath as he watched his beloved tighten her grip on her sword, forcing Aten back.

Then she spoke, her temper rising with every sentence, "Let me tell you something, oh king of the sun; while you got to sit with a spoon fed life I was surviving a massacre of my family and people as a child! I took care of dragons to keep them and magic in my realm alive!" Heart looked back at Duke for a moment as her memories started to come back, "As for Duke, he is more worthy than someone like you would ever be! When I was alone, forced to move on after two mothers begged me to find someone to love me for who I am, not because of what I am, my magic, or my title! That night Duke risked his own freedom to save my life, without knowing who I was! His name is cheered and celebrated while yours was erased from history itself! So yes, he is very worthy if you ask me!" Heart glared at Aten, her voice biting at the end as she continued to push him back a bit.

Aten's eyes flared up, strands of solar energy rising from his body. The air around them grew hotter, and became wavy from the heat. Clenching his fists, the blade of his weapon burst into flames, as he rushed at her, swinging blow after blow at her in a mad fury, "I am eternal! I will last forever! I will make sure you will be nothing but dust after I'm done you! All shall kneel before me again!"

Heart gripped her sword, her knuckles white as she did. For a bit the star sword began to glow, meeting the blade of flame, the both of sparking at contact. Her own energy began sparking around her again. Yet Duke could see her waivering a bit, as she was accustomed to using a glaive rather than a sword. He hurried over, slipping between them as he blocked Aten's blade and then slashed at him in retaliation.

"Looks like she struck a nerve, but allow me ta cut in now!" Duke laughed a bit as he tried to withstand the heat building around them, "Ya know this only shows why she is right. All this power, all this splendor, an' yet ya still can't win the fair maiden's heart!" Heart felt herself blush at Duke's last remark, "An' yet a thief like me was given it!"

"Perhaps she isn't a maiden, but a mere peon like you!" He yelled, attacking wildly and without form.

He would take ground on Duke, pushing him back to the shimmering pool behind him, the water now bubbling from the horrible heat.

"Even if you escape my grasp today, I will come after you, your children, and your children's children, and I will erase your lineage! I waited three thousand years, what is a mere lifetime to me?!" Aten vowed angrily.

Duke's blood boiled, but not from the heat, as he slashed at Aten as he reaffirmed, "A maiden! Fair an' brave! The love of my life an' most beautiful woman I have ever known! She is worth so much more than you could know, an' not because of her crown! When we defeat ya, if you ever rear your head again I will always be there ta fight for her!"

Duke noted how close he was to the water.

So did Heart as she rushed up behind Aten with her sword now, giving Duke a chance to move away from the boiling pool.

With Duke getting out of the way, Heart was about to get a jump on Aten. In his surprise, he stumbled back towards the water, and toppled in. The water started to boil at this point, before he pulled himself up. Gritting his teeth, Aten went to get himself out of the water, his blade now doused. Half shambling, he tilted his head to the side, his neck cracking in irritation. "Why... why... When I 'm done with you, even the jackals will avoid you!"

Duke stepped back cautiously, keeping Heart behind him now.

"I see ya cooled off a bit," Duke smirked as he kept his blade ready, "Face it Aten, as long as I'm breathin' I will be here for her. If ya don't get that by now ya never will;" he looked over his shoulder at her for a brief moment with a smile,"But as long as you know it. I love ya sweetheart."

Heart stepped forward beside Duke, their free hands grasping each others as they stood ready to fight.

"And I love you, my dear thief," she replied, gripping his gloved hand.

Heavy steam eminating from the pool, trembling in fury, Aten rushed from the pool, boiling water dripping off from him.

"Then I do not permit you to breath anymore!" The water evaporated from him as another burst of plasmic flame erupted from him, coating his entire body. He blasted towards them, scorching the floor at their feet, "Burn! Burn and leave nothing but ash!"

Duke smirked as he quickly spun Heart a little as though they were dancing as she gripped the star sword and slashed at Aten in return. A bursting light emerged from the enchanted blade, knocking Aten back a little bit. Duke and Heart released hands as they then slipped to seperate sides, both with blades ready. The other ready to cover the other when Aten retaliated.

Aten sneered, as he carried on his assault, "Your pitiful light is like a dying candle compared to my brillance! You should've stayed in the shadows where you belong!"

Around them the tasperies began to curl from his heat, his blade glowing an intense orange red.

Duke looked to Heart as he traded swipes of their blades as she gave support to him with her own slashes, "But a candle can give hope ta someone in thedark, burnin' brightest ta keep ya from givin' up. She pulled me from the shadows, an' I can't imagine ever goin' back now that I have her."

Duke looked back at Aten, "Ya have no idea what you're goin' without. In a way I pity you, Aten. I know she would have broken away, but no matter what I would have stolen her back, because I can't go without her."

Heart's heart resonated with his, his words pulling at her heart strings. Duke could see the heat getting to her a bit and moved closer to her to give her support, strengthening her resolve.

"Don't... you dare... pity me! How dare you even think such a thing!" He shouted, before attacking.

When Duke went to slash at him, he grabbed the blade of the sword, and in his grasp the metal turned red and started to go limp, the horrible heat spreading to the hilt.

Duke had no choice but to release the hilt as it began to burn his hand. He jumped back a bit. Heart then hurried in, attacking Aten from the side.

"You're right!" She spat, "You're not even worth feeling sorry for! But maybe that shows his strength against yours?!"

His bronze skin would burn to the touch of anyone without the heritage of dragons, but she luckily wasn't scorched on touch. However it was still painful for her as she grappled him. He turned to her, and grabbed her by the face with his free hand. Clutching her tightly, he began to squeeze, smoke billowing from his fingertips, "Begone with you, you wretched cave dwelling troglodyte! Princess of the worms is what you are!"

"Duke get back!" She choked out as she gripped the star sword, her hand shaking.

Duke slid to the side as Heart slashed at Aten, the light of the sword knocking him back and causing him to drop her. Heart crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Heart!" Duke exclaimed as he hurried to her, kneeling beside her and gripping her shoulders to support her.

"Yes! Grovel on the ground like the vermin you are." Aten scoffed, looming over the two.

Holding his blade to the side, he held his hand forward, an orb of solar power manifesting before his palm. Taking aim at the two of them, he grinned. "Any last words, peasents?"

Duke pulled Heart close to him, trying to shield her as he held her against his chest.

"I love you so much," he told her softly.

"I love you too," she answered as she held onto him, trying to get her magic to manifest.

Just before Aten could release his attack a shadow loomed over him.

"I have some words," a calm, but still tense, voice spoke out.

Aten barely had time to react as Grin, with wrapped hands, gripped his arm and spun him around, holding him up in the air a bit, "Didn't I tell you I was quite protective of my friends?" He glared with a firm expression in his eyes before hurtling the pharoah into the nearest wall with a force that created a sizable crater around him, "It's time for you to cool off!"

Falling from his impact zone in the wall, Aten landed on his face. His body cooled down, as he struggled to pull himself back up.

"You... you brute... how dare you lay a hand on me like that..." His arms shook, as the air around them returned to normal. "I will... I will..."

Duke helped Heart to her feet and handed her the circlet and her wedding ring. Afterwards, leaving her in Grin's care, Heart handing him the star sword, Duke walked over to Aten just as he was getting to his feet.

Duke felt his free hand ball into a tight fist. Then just as Aten looked up, glaring at him, Duke decked him with all the force he had right in the pharoah's jaw, leaving him with a swelling lip.

"That was for kissin' my wife!" Duke said with a calm, but still angry, tone.

Shambling backwards, he brought his hand to his mouth, trembling as he saw the light bit of blood from his busted lip. Looking up a Duke, he lunged at him, ready to tear him apart, "I will kill you!"

Duke stepped to the side with little effort.

"I told ya before, as long as I have her in my life I will stand ta fight for her. Ya won't get rid of me easily," Duke said with a smirk.

Heart had stepped away from Grin, watching Duke and hearing his words. As she slipped her wedding ring back on she whispered her thief's name.

Shaking with rage, he looked over to Heart, as an evil grin crossed his face. Grabbing his blade again, he hurled it at her, "If I get rid of her, that will be good enough for me!"

Heart reacted quickly, instinct kicking in as she slid to the side. Grin caught the blade and shattered it against the wall. Duke started to move forward.

Bringing forth plasmic flames in his hands, he lobbed them at Duke, desperately trying to get rid of him, "Why! Won't You! JUST DIE ALREADY?!"

Duke stepped smoothly between Heart and Aten, smirking still in response as he gripped the star sword in his hands, with standing the burns he was shielding her from. The blade in his hands began to glow with a blinding light as he slashed at the ancient king.

"Because I won't let you, or anyone else, steal her from me!" Duke shouted as the light burst from his blade wiyh one last swing, engulfing Aten.

At this moment Heart hurried to Duke, gripping his shoulders to support him now as he stepped back from the burst of light.

As the light overwashed him, he let out a scream. As it faded, they could see him reverted back to a shambling, dried out corpse. With an outstretched hand, he tried to curse out at the three of them, but, his cracking dry limb were too weak, as he tumbled backwards, landing in the pool of water with a splash.

Duke had by now pulled Heart protectively close to him, watching as this occured. When Aten fell Grin looked in over the pool to find nothing beneath the surface as though he had vanished.

Once it was calm again Duke turned to Heart, looking over his beloved. He then gently took the circlet from her shaking hands and placed it gently on her head. Though her memories had returned long by now without it, Heart could feel her magic unlocking.

"What mattered most to me returned without magic," she said as she looked to Duke and Grin.

Duke smiled at her lovingly before embracing her. Then he swept her up into his strong arms, "Well my fair maiden, it's time that I kept my promise an' stole ya away from here."

Heart blushed as he kissed her forehead and began carrying her to the aerowing that Grin had brought to them.

Meanwhile Wraith tended to a quickly rescued Aten, resting in his sarcophagus. He warmed him it would take much longer to revive him fully this time around, but to rest until that moment arrived.

Not long after they were home and surrounded by their teammates waiting for them. They were told that Dragonus hadn't retaliated as though waiting to hear what happened with Heart.

"We're glad you're all safe!" Wildwing said with relief in his voice and his eyes as he looked at his little sister.

Heart looked to her teammates and family, a strong shield forming over her heart and mind as she did, "My memories came back on their own this time."

Grin nodded as he rested a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think your mind is in a state of chaos any longer. You know who you are and where you belong, don't you?"

Heart smiled, "Yes...I belong here with everyone, and with you..." She looked to Duke. Duke then smiled at her again before sweeping her up once more in his arms.

Outside the sun had returned to it's normal cycle, at last resting as the moon took it's place to watch over the Earth.

In their room Duke watched Heart as she rested the circlet back in it's home beside his crest. She then looked up at him, whipping her mouth as though trying to wash away a bad memory.

"I didn't want him to..." she started.

Duke's heart softened as he stepped over to her, reached out to her, and caressing her cheek as he gently had her look up at him. "Hey...hey..." he said softly to her, "It's okay sweetheart, I know...I know..."

She looked up at Duke, her cheeks a deep red as she noted he was still in his stealth suit of burgundy and black.

He then gave her a charming smile as he leaned in close to her, "Allow me ta fix this?" She blushed deeper than ever as she nodded her head. Then Duke kissed her, and she pulled him close to her as she kissed him in return.

When he pulled away he looked at her still as he whispered almost breathlessly, "I love ya so much."

She smiled before kissing him once more, "and I love you, my thief."


End file.
